A Wild Experience
by TheChildishWriter
Summary: Who are they? A wish will be granted? What will happen to them? Will Tsuna win or will it be his guardians?A game that has gone wild!


This is an entry for the Secret Santa Event! Hello to my receiver **Crystal286** here's my gift to you... I wished you'll like it. :))

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**[ A Wild Experience ]**

It was a sunny day in Namimori. Tsuna along with his four guardians are all together and on its way somewhere.

"Are you all sure this is the right way?" Tsuna asked with much confusion.

"I'm sure of it to the extreme!" Ryohei answered. They are aimlessly walking in a forest in Namimori.

"Don't worry now Tsuna. Senpai knows the way." Yamamoto ensured with his signature grin.

"Yeah right he knows it." Gokudera said sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

While the four of them are busy. So does the others.

Mukuro is with Chrome because she insisted on going with him.

"I don't get this place. Let's just go straight to the end." Mukuro said annoyed to what is happening to the two of them.

"But Mukuro-sama they said that-" Chrome was cut off because the illusionist was now pissed off and gripped his trident. He was about to do his tricks when someone or something stops him.

"What the." he was shocked, _"I can't move."_ he thought and tried to move again.

"Cheating is bad. You should know that simple rule that we gave." someone appeared behind them.

"Where are sorry." Chrome apologized to the girl in a mask but Mukuro just ignored her.

Hibari is with his pet Hibird, he suddenly stops and looked at the paper that he was holding.

_"Wrong way... Again." _he thought then drawn out his tonfas and was about to attack the hedge that was in front of him.

"Sorry you can't do that." a mysterious voice said and a cane was used to stop Hibari to attack the hedge.

Instead of answering her he attacked her but she dodges ever attempt.

Before all of this happened... _FLASHBACK_...

* * *

It was a nice Friday for each guardian of the Vongola in there respective homes. _At **Kokuyo Land**._..

"Mukuro-sama, someone left you a letter outside." Chrome said and gave the small envelope to Mukuro.

"Fufu. Who's it from?" he ask glaring at the letter.

"I don't know. It was just left by the door and there is no name written at any side of the envelope." she answered.

"Throw it away." the illusionist ordered, Chrome followed him but for some reason the small envelope slips away from her hold and flew at Mukuro's lap.

* * *

At **_Hibari's house_**. The disciplinary head was at his home relaxing and having some tea.

"Hibari. Hibari." a small yellow bird flew in by his window and holding something by his feet.

"What is that?" Hibari asks as Hibird landed by the tatami floor.

"Hibari. Hibari." the bird repeated. Hibari then reached the small envelope that the yellow bird had.

* * *

The**_ Sasagawa residence_**... Ryohei was at his room training.

"Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. left." he chanted as he continues to hit the punching bag that is hanging in-front of him. As he made his lat blow on the bag he heard a knock on his door.

"Its open." he shouted and wiped off the sweat in his faced. Ryohei was wondering what's taking so long for his sister to come in so he went by the door and opened it.

"Kyoko what's`" he was taken aback when no one's by his door. He searched if his sister was inside there house, Kyoko wasn't in then.

"Oh right. She's out with some friends' today." he laughed as he remembers. When he returned there's something that was hanging at his punching bag.

* * *

At **_Gokudera's apartment_**...

"Where's that stupid thing!"The storm guardian yelled in anger searching for that thing that he is searching off. The door bell rang two times as he continuously search the "thing" on his piled up mess.

"Coming! Stupid bomb." he murmured the last part. As he opened his door nobody was there.

"Stupid person whoever that was I'll going to kill him." he whispered and immediately shut the door close.

"What the." something caught his attention and picked it up. He opened the small envelope to see what is inside.

* * *

At the**_ Yamamoto residence_**...

Yamamoto was at there dojo training his swords skill when he heard a strong gush of wind that hit the dojo door.

"That's a strong wind." he laughed a little and continued his training but a few seconds later the wind blew strong that the door opened.

"What the." the young swordsman was shocked and protects himself but what shocks him the most was that the wind disappeared and the door just automatically closed.

"How did?" curious of the recent event but noticed a white envelope at the floor and he opened it.

* * *

Lastly at the **_Sawada residence_**. Tsuna was all alone at his house because Nana was out going to the market along with the three kids.

"Hmm... Where is Reborn?" he thought he haven't seen the sun arcobaleno when he woke up in that morning.

"Meow." he heard a cat and some scratching sound, he followed to where it came and ended up in the kitchen and saw a little kitten going down to the table so he help the little animal down. But before he could reach the kitten it jumps at his two hands and ferociously attacked Tsuna.

"Hey. Aw. Stop it." Tsuna protest and had let go of the kitten. "That hurts." as Tsuna gently touched his face; he looked down on the little animal and saw a letter near it.

"What the." the 10th generation boss was puzzled over on the small letter that he had picked up.

* * *

As all of them received a mysterious letter. They all opened it but with different reactions.

**Mukuro** read it, "Fufu. What the use on me winning this." he said then some other words appeared, _"You can have what you want."_

"Then I can do what I have been planning for a long time." he smirked at the idea.

**Hibari** has the same expression, "Hn. I don't have time to this kind nonsense." the disciplinary head commented, same as what happened to Mukuro's letter, _"You can kill anyone when you win." _

"I don't have time." he said talking to the letter, _"The person you detest is there."_ another sentence appeared and it made the skylark smirk.

**Ryohei** read the content of the letter and was all hyped up, "Yosh! I can train there to the extreme!" he shouted. Then continued on reading the other half.

"Tsuna and the others will be there! That will be extreme!" he raised his fist up high in happiness.

**Gokudera** opened and read the letter that was magically placed in front of him after he had closed the door. His eyes were shining when he had read, _"The 10th generation Vongola boss will be there to join the event."_

"Then I'll go to! This will be great!" he rejoiced, seeing that his beloved boss will join the game.

**Yamamoto **picked up the mysterious letter and read it. A smile showed as he finished reading the whole letter.

"This will be fun. Us playing together this weekend." he said as he kept his wooden sword down.

**Tsuna **now holds the mysterious letter that he saw and read it.

**_To Vongola Decimo,_**

_To the receiver of this letter it is a compulsory that you join the game that we will be having. It will be held at the Namimori Forest this Saturday. The game will start at exactly eight in the morning as you wake up. You cannot decline to this letter because if you did you'll die._

_P.S. The Lightning guardian should be with you or else there will be mischief that will happen to you._

**_From The Organizer_**

He gulps as he finished reading... He sensed that everything that is written here will happen.

* * *

All of the letter has a different content but has the same meaning so that the reader would accept and go with what the sender had requested.

There were four girls that are walking at the street of Namimori.

"Ne~ Do you think they would all come?" the raven haired girl asked her companions.

"Don't worry, they would all come." said the girl besides her with a light green highlights.

"This will be fun. I'm so pumped up and ready!" the red haired girl stated.

"You and your dirty works." the blue haired girl stared at the one with the highlight and fixed up her glasses.

While the four of them are having a conversation the Vongola guardians are getting themselves ready for the upcoming weekend but their boss is having a problem.

_"Something really bad will happen if I come! But if I didn't come it will still be the same and Lambo will also be affected! What should I do!" _he thought as he glared at the letter that he received earlier.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

This is the start. I wished it didn't bother you on how I suck at this. I didn't fully understand the "original fiction" thingy so I came up with chapters but this will be short like just 3-5 only.

Anata ni Meri Kurisumasu! Wished I've granted what you liked!

~Rin-chan


End file.
